Whisper
by One Who Rides On The Wind
Summary: [sorta AU] “The whispers of the wind, they murmur to me secrets. Secrets, of that you wait for me. Secrets, of that I will believe in, on my life.” IruSaku, IrukaxSakura, Iruka POV, drabbleish, one shot, side fic to Konoha Academy?


Title: Whisper

Summary: sorta AU "The whispers of the wind, they murmur to me secrets. Secrets, of that you wait for me. Secrets, of that I will believe in, on my life." IruSaku, IrukaxSakura, Iruka POV, drabble-ish, one shot, side fic to Konoha Academy(?)

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: K+

Word count: around 630

Author notes: I'm not sure if I can fit all the side pairings properly into Konoha Academy, so I wrote this one for two reasons: I wanted to write something for Oneesan no Miroku Houshi, coz' I felt like it, and Hinoto Nobukaze coz' what I said before; I'm not sure where to put the IruSaku in Konoha Academy. There was actually two separate fics of Iruka x Sakura, but the fics sounded better together. And I'm also testing out this style of writing, to see if it suits me. So tell me what you guys think, and R&R! (If you're wondering, the sentence at the end was just written for effect.)

-Iruka POV-

You're always waiting for me after class. It's been like this nearly as long as I've known you. You're always walking with me around the park, around town helping me with simple things. Sometimes I treat you to something, but you refuse and somehow every time it ends up as you treating me.

Its winter, and today it's snowing. I've finished all the paperwork needed for the next day. I grab my coat and scarf, and you're standing there waiting for me like always.

We walk through the park, and snowflakes are falling. One lands on your nose, and you laugh softly, clapping your hands quietly with glee. It's so cute to see you like this.

"_Sakura." _Me. Saying your name, it just rolls off my tongue easily. I could say it a million times and I still won't be bored. It matches you perfectly, and not only because of your hair. The blossoms are wild and free, as are you, my dear. Oh my, I sound like a poet now. How hypocritical.

"**_Iruka-sensei."_** That's you. You're always there, but what am I to you other than your sensei? **_"I… lov-"_**

I can't let you finish that sentence. I love you too much, but you deserve someone else, someone better. Not me. I once heard that you like Sasuke. Why don't you go out with him? Or Naruto. I heard that he likes you. _"I-I cannot love you."_

You protest. **_"But why?"_**

"_I… just can't."_

"_**Iruka-sensei!"**_

"_I would do anything for you, it's just that-"_

"**_That what?" _**you ask****

I sigh, and ask a question even though the both of us know the answer to. _"Do you truly love me?"_

An instant response. **_"Of course!"_**

"_It's just that- no one has ever cared for me, after-"_ I trail off. I must sound weak now.

"…" You're silent for once, so I continue.

"_I'm afraid that you'll be taken away, just like everyone else…"_

"_**But sensei!"**_

Silence drags between us. I finally answer, choosing what I hope is the right decision. _"It's better for the both of us."_

"_**Sensei-"**_

"_It's just for the best. Your best."_

"**_I don't care about my best! What about those who get left behind? What about you!" _**you say without thinking, and I would be smiling but you don't even know what you're saying.

I can't face you now. I turn around, so my back is towards you. _"I don't care what happens to me. I just want you to be safe."_ I try to say as coldly as I can, unfortunately it doesn't work.

You're silent, either in shock or deep in thought. I take that as my cue to leave, but you're holding onto me: your hands around my waist, the rest of you pressed against me.

My face flushes bright red. This obviously isn't going anywhere. _"Sakura-" _Your head is shaking, and you clearly don't want to listen. Your voice is muffled in my coat but I can hear what you're saying.

"**_Iruka-sensei… You're going on another mission aren't you? You're leaving me again aren't you?" _**you quietly sob, and your grip on my coat tightens.

I sigh again, and gently pull you off and look at you straight in the eye. You don't flinch, but instead stare right back at me, those emerald orbs flaring. I wish I can hold you, tell you that everything is going to be alright but I can't. We are shinobi; there is no guarantee.

"_Sakura. I make no promises, but if I do make it back, I won't leave you again."_ I get up and leave, but not before I hear your last words before you depart, which are barely above a whisper.

"_**I'll be waiting… Iruka-sensei."**_

-+Fin+-

-

"_The whispers of the wind, they murmur to me secrets. Secrets, of that you wait for me. Secrets, of that I will believe in, on my life."_


End file.
